I Wish I Had Quigley's Girl
by The Potato Queen
Summary: Duncan dedicates his song for Violet. V/D


(The song, _Jessie's Girl_, was sung by Rick Springfield, by the way. And yes, I meant to make Duncan filled with drama everywhere, but I don't hate him. I know this story can be truly awkward a little bit, okay?)

***I EDITED IT, OHKAY***

Duncan sat down beside Violet inside a room in a very creepy clinic, in which was the nearest place were they could find a doctor- unless Heimlich Hospital was _still _alive in this time. Violet needed to go for a checkup about a disease she got a few years ago, _anesthesia, _and she had no idea how she got it in the first place. Duncan, however, was quite glad that Violet chose _him _to escort her there- over his brother and her boyfriend, Quigley. After all, he had been sulking in his room, staring at the green walls of his room that matched his notebook, and would only go outside unless he needed to do something 90% important. He had been doing this for a _week_ since Violet and Quigley announced that they were officially dating, and now he was finally OUT of his room. Besides, everyone _knew_ he had a big fat crush on his bestfriend.

But there was no way knowing that Violet had feeling with Duncan, as well.

"Duncan, what could I do?" Violet asked, looking quite worried.

"Go ask your _boyfriend_. Oh wait, he's not here," Duncan answered, smirking. Obviously, he had forgot to think first before he spoke, in which everyone knew that we all have to think before we speak-unless you're _too_ careless for your words.

Violet rolled her eyes and stood up in front of him. "You're _still _jealous with me and Quigley, aren't you?"

_It's just you're getting a bit of annoying the fact that you obviously thought about him for the REST of your LIFE! _He thought, but he knew he had to give a much more appropriate answer than that so he blushed. "Not if I could help it."

"Look, I know that you know that we're both having some issues at the time," Violet said. "But no matter happens, I love him, and I know he feels the same way." She gave a nod, and went to the changing corner, in which was only a corner of the room covered with a curtain. Duncan looked right there, feeling a bit of lucky that he was able to see a silhouette of her while changing. He blushed once more, thinking that she didn't seem to mind at all that he was actually watching her. But at that moment of silence, by surprise, he started singing his favourite song:

_Quigley is a friend, _

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Quigley's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

Duncan couldn't take his eyes off Violet.:

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! _

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had-_

Duncan stopped singing as Violet finished changing. But as they went home and had lunch, he stood up the table….:

_Quigley's Girl!_

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, but Violet blushed knowing who he perfectly meant by "Quigley's Girl".

_I wish I had Quigley's Girl!_

_Why can't I find a woman like that?_

After lunch, Duncan, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Isadora and Quigley went to the living room. While Violet and Quigley snuggled back on the sofa, Duncan stared at them in envy.

_I play along with the charade_

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

"I love you, Violet Baudelaire," he said. Everyone turned to him but Violet and Quigley were too busy talking to hear him, anyways.

_I wanna tell her that I love her _

_But the point is probably moot_

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

Oh if he could only go back at the time when he'd grab Violet's hands and looked right at her before he'd meet that unfortunate moment when he and Isadora got kidnapped. He should've said that she was pretty or anything instead of nothing would go wrong.

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! _

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

For Duncan, Violet had that _perfect _body, and he wished that he'd wrapped his arms around her late, late at night. Quigley was lucky enough that he already did.

But now it's his chance to shake things up.

_You know, I wish that I had Quigley's Girl!_

_I wish that I had Quigley's Girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

He stood in front of the couple. Quigley gave his brother a what-the-heck look while Violet blushed even more.

_Like Quigley's Girl!_

_I wish that I had Quigley's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Now it was his chance, he went close to Violet, grabbed her hands and knelt with one leg. He looked right at Violet and smiled, as Violet couldn't help it but to look right at him, smile back and blush as she never blushed before. Quigley, on the other hand, didn't mind that his brother was flirting on his girlfriend, not at all. Mainly it's because he didn't want to argue.

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be?_

Still holding her hand and looking at her, Duncan stood up and grinned.

_Tell me! Why can't I find a woman like that?_

(then some random guitar solo...)

Except Quigley and Violet, everyone sang along with him. And still, they all thought that he was beyond crazy.

_You know, I wish that I had Quigley's Girl!_

_I wish that I had Quigley's Girl!_

_I want Quigley's Girl!_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Duncan winked at Violet.

_Like Quigley's Girl!_

_I wish that I had Quigley's Girl!_

_I want I want Quigley's Girl!_

As the song ended, Duncan just smiled, and ran to his room. He can't believe it! He had that right amount of confidence inside him, and feeling quite proud for singing that song in front of everyone. And this was one of the best days he ever had in his entire life.

_~EatingPotatoesWithTidus_


End file.
